Yo mataría monstruos por ti
by Valuh Montgomery
Summary: El se sentía en medio de un abismo de soledad, sumido en la tristesa y en recuerdos; ¿Podrá haber alguien en el mundo que lo pueda sacar de ahí? ... Steve/OC. Terminado, con una posible continuación dependiendo de la respuesta de los lectores.


**Hola miembros de el fandom de los vengadores, este esta es mi primera historia en este fandom y estoy muy emocionada, también este es el inicio de una trilogia de drabbles, no se si continuar con esta historia o no, depende de la recepción que tenga, si tiene al menos dos o tres seguidores, la continuare encantada de la vida.**

**Pairings: Capitán America/OC**

**Rate: T (Lenguaje algo vulgar y yo soy un poco paranoica)**

**Adventencias: Relación entre una menor y una mayor de edad. o más bien, insinuación de esta.**

**Disfrutenla!**

**DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi, solamente la trama y los personajes creados por mi persona.**

* * *

Le dio un sorbo al vaso de whisky que estaba en su mano izquierda mientras se apoyaba en la ventana del mini apartamento que tenía en la torre Stark, suspiró y miró a la luna, se sentía solo, putamente solo.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró nuevamente extrañaba demasiado a Peggy, se sentía condenadamente solo, extrañaba su sonrisa, el roce de su piel, su perfume con olor a vainilla y la profundidad de sus hermosas ojos, siempre demostrando un sentimiento eterno.

Esta era una de aquellas noches, en donde se emborrachaba con el mejor whiskey que su –ahora "amigo"- Tony Stark le reponía todas las semanas, fumaba algún cigarrillo si tenía alguno y se quedaba dormido llorando, atacado por la profunda tristeza y dolor, deseando nunca haberse convertido en el súper soldado, maldiciendo al mundo por sus decisiones.

Se recostó en la cama mirando al techo, ya había bebido más de la mitad de la botella de whiskey, ya se imaginaba el dolor de cabeza mañana y lo que tendría que hacer para disimularlo frente a sus compañeros.

Cerró los ojos, siempre se había preguntado si era bueno o malo dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos, siempre había odiado al mundo moderno por eso, nunca podía escuchar lo que su cabeza le decía, pero ahora, en la oscuridad de la noche, deseaba que hubiese ese ajetreo y movimiento a su alrededor, para poder ignorar los tóxicos pensamientos que rondaban por su rubia cabeza.

"Mierda" Se dijo a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llorar. Detestaba llorar, siempre le habían dicho que los "maripositas" lloraban y el _no _era un afeminado, sentía como las lagrimas caían de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas dejando un camino húmedo de tortura y soledad.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó llorando, los segundos y minutos perdían significado cuando estaba triste, se dio cuenta de que seguía respirando gracias a los leves golpecitos en su puerta, se levantó rápidamente, secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa pero estaba seguro de que su cara era un verdadero desastre, tomó una bocanada de aire mientras abría la puerta, encontrándose con Lily, la sobrina menor de Tony Stark.

-¿Se puede saber que hace aquí a estas horas? –Le preguntó y la rubia oscura le miró enarcando una ceja

-Puedo escuchar los sollozos desde arriba –Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, estaba usando unos pantalones de tela negra muy sueltos, una camiseta de AC/DC a modo de pijama, junto con pantuflas y una bata color rosa brillante. Las mejillas de Steve se pusieron rojas de vergüenza.

-Pasa- Dijo mientras se movía de la puerta y dejaba que la chica entrara al apartamento, cerrando la puerta una vez que ella se acomodó en un sillón de la reducida sala, Steve se sentó junto a ella -¿Tan fuerte sollozo?

-No, yo soy la única que está despierta a esta hora, ya sabes… pesadillas –Dijo ella mientras se acomodaba el cabello - ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué tanta tristeza? –Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, café oscuro contra azul cielo.

-Ya sabes… Nostalgia y esas cosa –Dijo el evitando la mirada Lily mirando sus manos mientras ella asentía

-¿Extrañas mucho tu época? –Preguntó con una débil sonrisilla escapándose de sus labios rosados y el asintió – Realmente no puedo ayudarte, se lo que es extrañar un momento de tu vida, pero no uno tan lejano, como lo que te pasa a ti

-No es solo el momento, también extraño a Peggy –admitió el enterrando su cara en sus manos, algo avergonzado, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar sobre sus sentimientos, y menos con una niña.

-Maravillosas penas de amor, son como los monstruos que nos persiguen –pausó- Bueno, una de las clases de monstruos –Sonrió Amargamente la chica mientras miraba sus uñas pintadas de color verde oscuro- Tampoco te puedo ayudar mucho con lo del amor, tengo 15, no tengo una gran experiencia –Steve soltó una risilla- ¿Un abrazo te haría sentir mejor? –Preguntó la chica mientras abría sus brazos y Steve se le ataba, tal como un niño pequeño abrazando a su madre, buscando consuelo.

-Gracias- Susurro él mientras se intoxicaba con el dulce olor del cabello de Lily

-No importa- Dijo Lily con una leve sonrisa mientras hacía círculos en la espalda de Steve con su mano- Para que estamos los amigos, ¿Cierto? –Dijo y Steve asintió.

Milagrosamente ya no se sentía solo ni desdichado, se sentía lleno, envuelto en calor agradable que lo abrazaba y lo hacía sentir mejor, miró de reojo y vio como Lily cerraba sus ojos lentamente, cayendo en un sueño necesitado.

El sonrió y tomo a la chica en sus brazos y la depositó en su cama, prefería el dormir en el sofá antes que Lily estuviera incómoda.

Se recostó en el sofá y miró en el techo, el vacio ya no estaba, se había ido, el calor y la dulzura de Lily lo habían espantado, habían pasado quizás 30 minutos o una hora cuando escucho un grito ahogado y un pequeño sollozo, se dirigió a la cama, Lily estaba abrazada a la almohada como que si su vida dependiese de ello.

-Lily –Le habló suavemente y la chiquilla le miró con los ojos entrecerrados -¿Pesadillas?

-Los monstruos de nuevo- Susurró suavemente, Steve sonrió y se tendió junto a ella y la chica inmediatamente lo ató en un abrazo –Yo mataría monstruos por ti –Susurró mientras ambos cerraban los ojos y caían en un profundo y relajante sueño.

Steve se despertó cuando el sol le llegaba directamente a la cara y se dio cuenta de que Lily estaba ahí, despertando lentamente, el bostezo y Lily se sentó abruptamente en la cama

-¡Ostia puta!- Gritó mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente, Steve le lanzó una mirada, para el ese no era un vocablo digno de una señorita –Deja de mirarme así y piensa en una excusa, Mamá y el Tío Tony me van a dejar en manos de Banner para que experimente conmigo

-Dudo que haga eso- Señalo Steve mientras se sentaba en la cama y Lily le mandó una mirada podrida y rodaba los ojos

-Roguemos porqué sigan dormidas mi madre y mi hermana –Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abría –Dudo que puedas matar a esa clase de monstruos sin tener algún castigo bastante grave –añadió con una sonrisa irónica mientras silenciosamente cerraba la puerta, dejando a Steve solo.

El se tendió en la cama, el vacio volvía en su interior, pero ahora no era como antes, se sentía diferente, más fácil de soportar.

Por un momento los monstruos lo habían dejado de perseguir.


End file.
